


Forgiveness

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Castiel returns and Jack wonders what is going on between him and Sam





	Forgiveness

“Cas…” Dean stammered, frozen.  
His best friend had returned. Maybe he was making some difference after all. Sam gave the angel a huge hug, which Castiel returned.  
“How?” Sam asked, “We…we burned…”  
“I know,” Castiel spoke, “And I will explain.”  
Dean sniffed.  
“Hello again, Dean,” Castiel hugged the hunter.  
…  
The angel entered the back seat of the car. As Dean drove off, Castiel began to explain.  
“I was in the Empty. There was this thing, a cosmic entity, it looked like me, but it…spoke weirdly. He was mad that I was awake, because he couldn’t sleep when someone in the Empty is awake, and he expelled me.”  
“Thought nothing left the Empty,” Dean said.  
“It doesn’t. Nothing has ever woken up there.”  
Dean looked at Sam for a second, who looked back, sharing a thought: Jack.  
“Jack, the Nephilim, is he…” Castiel panicked.  
“He’s at the bunker,” Dean answered.  
“You left an INFANT alone?”  
“Jack is an adult,” Sam answered, “Long story.”  
“He aged himself,” Castiel figured.  
“Yeah,” Dean said.  
…  
They holed up in a hotel, as it was late and Sam and Cas insisted that Dean needed sleep.  
“Two beds,” Dean unlocked the room, “One near the window is mine. You two figure out the rest.”  
The older brother lied down on the bed he’d claimed.  
“It’s good to have you back, Cas,” Dean said, before burying his head into a pillow and covering up.  
Sam claimed the other bed, the one nearest the bathroom. Castiel sat next to the younger hunter and removed his trench coat.  
“It really is good to see you back, Cas,” Sam crawled under the blankets, Castiel hesitant to follow.  
“Sam, what is Jack like?”  
“Well, he looks like an adult, but he’s only a week old. And, he saved our lives the other day. He’s powerful, but…having trouble.”  
“Trouble?”  
Sam pointed to Dean.  
“I see,” Castiel said.  
“Dean’s been having trouble, too, since…you and our mother. Crowley, too.”  
The angel nodded, joining Sam under the blankets.  
“Does Dean…know about…”  
Sam nodded, “I couldn’t keep it from him. I’ve already lied about enough, I had to tell him this.”  
“How did he respond?”  
“He’s letting us in the same room.”  
“Dean is in emotional distress, and shock,” Castiel said, “He may not be able to respond properly.”  
“I’m sorry,” Sam closed his eyes.  
“I don’t mind that you told him.”  
“No, I meant…We had to burn you, Cas.”  
“A hunter’s funeral.”  
“Yeah,” Sam whimpered.  
The angel caressed Sam’s face, causing the hunter to start crying.  
“You’re as bad off as Dean,” Castiel said quietly, “Maybe worse.”  
“I have to keep the faith, for his sake,” Sam explained, “I’m always the positive, happy one, right?”  
Castiel scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Sam.  
“I’ve always known you to be,” The angel said, “Even when the world was pitted against you.”  
…  
“Castiel,” Jack’s eyes widened when he saw the angel.  
Sam smiled as Jack hugged the man who the Nephilim claimed as his father. He’d never seen Castiel so happy, or Jack, for that matter. Even Dean seemed to brighten up.  
“Hello, Jack,” Castiel said, “Sam and Dean told me what happened. I’m sorry…about your mother.”  
Jack burst into tears, burying his head into the angel’s chest.  
“I will protect you,” Castiel continued, “As promised. How have the Winchesters been treating you?”  
“Fine,” Jack wiped his tears.  
…  
Jack could feel something radiating from the two of them: his newly revived father, and Sam. Something that didn’t come from Dean, not in the same fashion.  
“Castiel?”  
The angel was chopping up some sort of vegetable, “Yes, Jack.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m making grilled peppers for Sam,” Castiel said, “He likes bell peppers.”  
“Is that what you do when you like someone?” Jack wondered, “You make them food?”  
“What do you mean by ‘like?’ Humans have many meanings of ‘like.’”  
“I’ve been watching movies,” Jack began, “Some of them, there’s a man and a woman, and they like each other, and they get married at the end.”  
“I see.”  
“But there’s also two men, or two women, but it’s not as common.”  
“Sam and I are not married,” The angel clarified, “But we do like each other.”  
“Out with it, Cas,” Dean entered the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, “Yes, Jack, Sam and Cas are boyfriend and…boyfriend.”  
Jack gave Dean a strange look.  
“You should ‘a seen him before,” Dean teased, “Poor, lovesick angel, too scared to even hint at trying anything.”  
“You were scared?” The Nephilim asked.  
“Pshh, he thought I was gonna kill him,” Dean patted Cas on the shoulder and left the kitchen.  
“You thought Dean would kill you?”  
“He’s speaking hyperbolically. I thought Dean would be upset that I flirted with Sam.”  
“Because you’re an angel, and you overpower Sam.”  
“Yes. How do you know this?”   
“I used the computer to research relationships.”  
“Dean was afraid that I would hurt Sam again,” Castiel explained.  
“You’ve hurt him before?”  
“Yes. It’s a long story that I’ll tell you another time.”  
…  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah, Jack?”  
“Castiel said that he’s hurt you. Is that true?”  
“Yeah. It’s a long story.”  
“Castiel said that too.”  
“He would say that,” The hunter sighed, “It doesn’t matter what Castiel has done in the past. I’ve forgiven him, Dean’s forgiven him. It’s all behind us.”  
“I want to know what he did to hurt you.”  
Sam told the Nephilim about what Castiel had done.  
“And you still love him?” Jack wondered.  
“Of course,” Sam answered honestly, “I never gave up on him like Dean did. And it’s why, when you were born, I wanted to protect you. I trust Castiel’s judgement.”  
Jack nodded. As much as he didn’t want to believe Castiel had wronged Sam, he also felt Sam’s forgiveness.


End file.
